dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Dru-Zod II (New Earth)
Zod and Ursa discovered a fragment of an old Kryptonian prison known as Fort Rozz floating inside the Phantom Zone. The prison was transported into the zone due to a projector accident, and for reasons unknown, was able to maintain a corporeal shape. Inside the prison, time passed normally and residents were able to revert back into solid matter so long as they stayed inside the building. Because of this, Zod and Ursa were able to mate and produce a son, Lor-Zod. They raised him inside of Fort Rozz where the child was able to age normally. Zod however, was extremely abusive to the boy and saw him as little more than a tool by which to engineer their final escape from the Phantom Zone. Years passed, and Zod was able to build small space vessels that could maintain physical form and escape from the Phantom Zone. Lor-Zod was the key to their success, and functioned as a physical tether between the material world and their otherwise ghostly wraith-forms. Zod knew that the surviving son of his jailer, Jor-El, was living on Earth and Zod wanted to finish off the family line. Further, he decided that Earth was an ideal world ripe for conquering and the establishment of a "new" Krypton. When the time was right, Lor-Zod was launched from the Phantom Zone and sent towards Earth. Upon landing, his ship activated a beacon, which allowed the other displaced Kryptonians the power to free themselves and follow him to Earth. After reuniting with his son, General Zod led a massive attack against the city of Metropolis and managed to exile Jor-El's son Superman into the Phantom Zone. From there, his followers and he enslaved the city, and began terraforming it with Sunstone structures, similar in design to the buildings of long-dead Krypton. Lor-Zod, having spent some time on Earth with Kal-El, inherited some of Superman's moral fiber and ultimately betrayed his father, attacking him with blasts of heat vision. Superman escaped from the Phantom Zone and made an unlikely alliance with Lex Luthor and defeated Zod and his compatriots. Ultimately, Zod and his allies were sent back into the Phantom Zone. World of New Krypton War of the Supermen | Powers = | Abilities = * : General Zod is an expert in military tactics and strategic planning. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * General Zod first appeared in Pre-Crisis Earth-One continuity in by Robert Bernstein and George Papp. He was reintroduced in Post-Crisis New Earth continuity in by Geoff Johns, Richard Donner and Adam Kubert. * Zod had admitted he was apparently responsible for the destruction of the Phantom Zone, which resulted in the death of its criminals excluding Mon-El and Nightwing. * General Zod's ability to function on Earth owes largely to material established in the 2003 limited series Superman: Birthright. Birthright provided what is now considered the definitive origin of Superman, as well as that of his Kryptonian upbringing. Originally, Post-Crisis canon established that during Krypton's fifth historical epoch, a scientist named Kem-L (an ancestor of Superman), created a device known as the Eradicator. On a historic day, the Eradicator was activated and produced a wave of energy, which genetically bound all Kryptonians not only to each other, but to the planet as well. Because of this, if a Kryptonian ever attempted to leave Krypton, they would die. and All Kryptonians born after the time of Kem-L inherited this same genetic defect (which helped to explain why there were never any Kryptonian Green Lanterns). In Krypton's final days, Jor-El managed to find a cure for the defect, and administered it to his son Kal-El before sending away from the planet. When Mark Waid wrote Superman: Birthright, this aspect of Kryptonian biology was excised from the new history. As Kryptonians no longer suffer this genetic defect, characters such as General Zod are able to leave their home environment and travel to new worlds. * General Zod was the featured origin spotlight in ''Countdown'' #30.https://dccomics.com/heroes_and_villains/?hv=origin_stories/general_zod * appears as Zod (Prime) a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. | Trivia = * General Zod is a direct descendant of Admiral Zod, commander of the Kryptonian interstellar war fleet. Admiral Zod's ship crash-landed on Earth in the state of Texas several hundred years ago, and was later appropriated by Lex Luthor. The final fate of Admiral Zod remains unknown. * General Zod bears a prisoner identification mark as a brand across his throat. * Zod was responsible for the destruction of the Phantom Zone. | Links = * General Zod.net. Truth. Justice. Zod * Zod 2008 - a General Zod humor site * General Zod (Pre-Crisis) article at Supermanica * General Zod's origin at DCComics.com }} Category:2007 Character Debuts Category:Phantom Zoners Category:Kryptonian Military Guild members Category:Generals